


Significant other

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock defines exactly his and Johns relationship to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significant other

**Author's Note:**

> A little Hello fic, since I've just joined ao3. Enjoy the fluff :)

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

Sherlock snapped at Donovan. 

Weird, John thought. Because this was the first time Sherlock complained about the implication, but also the first time it was true.

"He's..." Sherlock looked at John thoughtfully.

John was a bit confused "Sherlock..."

"...My significant other" He smiled.

John stood dumbfolded. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, well John stared, Sherlock just looked at him with so much love...

"Are you not?" 

John grinned wide, and left his soldier stance to cross the few steps of distance between them and attack Sherlock with a kiss and a bear-hug at the same time.

He didn't hold it long, but when he pulled away, Sherlock following him to elongate the kiss, he put their foreheads together. He glanced around the room at the shocked expressions, all except one. Lestrade, of course, was smirking.

He chose to ignore him. 

"That I am." 

He whispered and kissed his companion once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock doesn't approve of the word "boyfriend". Neither do I.


End file.
